


Order

by FellowIkitsuka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), star wars the last jedi
Genre: Hux needs to know his place, Kylo is mad, very mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellowIkitsuka/pseuds/FellowIkitsuka
Summary: "When I order, you don't intervene or stop it. You obey!"





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Kylux smut but instead I was just left with Kylo shouting at him. I'll take it.

"How many times do I need to put it into your little head!"  
His black, long Hair was wet from his sweat and his skin almost the same. His eyes burned, furious with anger and the only assurance that he wasn't ready to kill Hux off directly was that he didn't hold his Lightsaber in his hand. He walked up and down the room but turned back to Hux who laid on the floor startled and in fear.  
"You are a threat!" The man needed a short break or he thought he was going to explode. His hands were trembling.  
"A threat to my position, and I won't hesitate to snap your goddamn neck! General!" He shouted the last words really slowly, pressing them through his teeth. 

Hux wanted to form an apology, not because he was sorry but to save his life, to calm the monster in front of him, but there was nothing. His voice gave up and he was left with stuttering and helplessness. "I..." 

"One word!" Kylo threaten him. It was unambiguously and Hux shut his mouth by holding it shut with his hand. He knew this was a risky situation and he made it worse. It was the first time in his career where he wasn't sure if he was going to survive. He still managed to stand up, straightening his posture carefully, trying not to piss Kylo off even more with something provocative.

"When I order, you don't intervene or stop it. You obey! It's my word that counts! The only thing that lets you live is your stupid head! You can be grateful that the first order needs your skills!"  
Kylo was furious. Hux just waited for him to strike. Maybe even choke him to death but instead, Kylo had crushed several chairs in this conversation. The whole room was a mess. 

This conversation had started with Hux scolding Kylo. He had wasted ammunition and strength for the recent encounter with Skywalker and it was all for nothing. Their prey still escaped. But seemingly Kylo knew that the decision was bad and the anger about himself turned against General Hux. 

For a long time no one said a word and it was relieving to hear Kylo Ren's breath calm a bit.  
"Kneel." He muttered still with anger in his tone.

"W-what?" Hux was confused by that sudden order and didn't really understand what his superior said. His ears were still ringing.  
Suddenly his breath gave in, he could feel the air around his neck tighten quickly.

"Kneel!" Kylo screamed, now really close to Hux face. A strength pulled him down, his throat closing even more. He choked and his legs eventually gave in, so the general fell to his knees. The grip on his throat vanished and left him coughing.  
"Now try to apologise the adequate way. If you do it to my liking I will let you live on."  
What a joke to hear Kylo talk about adequacy.

Kylo Ren wasn't joking. He never was. 

Hux swallowed hard and began to speak his voice trembling. "I beg you, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, for forgiveness. From now on, I will leave all matters that do not apply to me according to my rank to the responsible persons or facilities. I won't question your position ever again and will hold the consequences if I do."  
All those words fueled Hux' anger. He should be the rightful leader, not some foolish kid. He should've killed him when he had the chance too. Still he hesitated, and now he was paying the bill. For now Hux was still grateful to get out of the situation with all of his limbs attached and without further pain. Only the marks on his throat would stay a while.

Kylo didn't seemed pleased at all. Still he turned around with a grunt and silently left the room.  
It was now that Hux noticed how he held his breath the whole time and only now started breathing again.


End file.
